Sev Gaour
A human male from Bespin, Sev stood at an average 5'10" with an average build. His skills as a pilot could be described as average and his personality also as average. Overall he could easily be referred to as average. His story, however is anything but. Stats Overall: B A: A- M: B C: B+ T: B- G: A L: C Pre-Phalanx Years Sev grew up as Sev Lisen on Bespin on the floating city of Riole. He decided that he would explore the center of the gas giant at the young age of eight. He attempted to accomplish this by leaping off the edge of the platform, only to land ten feet lower on the balcony of spice smuggler. This smuggler took him to an underground doctor and had him fixed up in order to sell him into slavery. He was purchased by a Hutt who was living in secret on Coruscant. This Hutt had Sev trained as a singer, as he found young boys' voices quite pleasing. One year later, a bounty hunter named Grillos Gaour slaughtered the Hutt and all of his men as revenge for an unknown previous incident. The hunter took Sev back to Bespin, but his parents had commit suicide in the wake of his death. The bounty hunter adopted Sev and raised him as a bounty hunter to assist him in his efforts. He officially adopted Sev at the age of eleven and had him fighting regularly at fourteen. When Sev turned sixteen, Grillos decided to send Sev to a boarding skill to allow him to lead a more normal life. No more than three months after moving into the boarding school on Corulag, religious terrorists attempted to take the school children hostage. Sev volunteered to be the first to die and the terrorists decided that this was the perfect chance to prove just how cold they were willing to be. He was brought into a seperate room to be filmed. As soon as the terrorists finished their speech and raised their weapons, he dropped the executioner used his weapon to kill every member of the assaulting terrorists in quick succession, all on live holofilm. He went into hiding and waited for his father to return for him. He waited for a month and his father never showed up, so he used all of his money to buy a shuttle ticket to Coruscant. Along the way, the shuttle's reactor failed, causing it to fall out of hyperspace and crash on an uninhabited moon of a gas giant. He managed to repair the shuttle enough to send out a distress call. His father responded to this call. It was a happy reunion for both parties ending in the decision to send Sev someplace where safety was scarce, as he constantly found himself in danger in supposed safe places. Sev decided to join the Corulag Flight School, graduating three years before Phalanx Squadron and finishing second in his class. He joined Phalanx Squadron shortly after they were activated. Category:Characters